diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Holly Hills
Holly Elizabeth Hills (Piper Elizabeth Matthews in the online version) is Heather Hills' younger sister, and serves as the love interest in the early books. She's the most popular girl in Greg Heffley's grade, but is considered to be the ' 'fourth-prettiest girl in their grade (the top three prettiest girls are mentioned to all have boyfriends). She and Greg possibly became a couple in the film Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days. It was revealed that she was the only four year old in preschool who wasn't potty-trained, as told by Susan, as shown in The Last Straw, when Greg and Rowley were going to the Roll-A-Round roller rink in Susan's car. Appearance Holly Hills' appearance is thought by boys at the Westmore Middle School to be very attractive, according to how Greg describes her. She is colored black and white, like everybody else in the book. Her notable features include a round, largely sized diamond earring, an ear with an arrow depicted as the insides, she has light colored hair that sits nicely on her shoulders and a skirt that covers her knees. In the movie, she has long, wavy golden-blonde hair, hazel-green eyes and is slightly taller than Greg. She has done professional modeling, therefore she knows how to show herself off. Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online (First appearance, as Piper Matthews) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw (First book appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth (Cameo) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever (Cameo) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel (Cameo) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Getaway (Cameo) *The Wimpy Kid Movie Diary Trivia *In the Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (film), Greg and Holly Hills appear to become a couple, but in the book they aren't. *In Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online, she is known as Piper Matthews and doesn't go to Greg’s school. *Despite generally only making cameos (or being mentioned) in the books and only being a major character in The Last Straw, in the movies (like Patty) her role was given far more appearances and screen time to the point of being one of the main characters in Rodrick Rules (even though she is not even shown in this book, just mentioned) and Dog Days (where she is only mentioned once while Greg sees Heather Hills.) *She and Greg are much closer friends in the movie (to nearly being a relation in the movies) while in the books they are distant acquaintances. *She makes a cameo in The Ugly Truth on page 108, she is seen with some of the girls who bought their eggs back to the school safely and is also shown crying with the girls and Rowley on page 110 after their eggs where thrown in the bin. *In the Rodrick Rules the movie, she mentioned that she has a younger sister (though she isn't even mentioned in the books making her non canon.) *Her looks are very similar to Greg, her nose's shape is also the same, the shape of her head, but her ear are in a different position then Greg. *A girl that looked like Holly appeared in the popularity list on 199th position, however the girl had a different hairstyle and looked a little different, so its most likely not Holly. *She appears in Rodrick Rules when Greg’s planned comedy skit as the mom. *When she confuses Greg to Fregley, the books and movies go different ways: it is The Last Straw for the books and Rodrick Rules for the movies, and the books, Greg loses interest in her; in the movies, he is upset, but doesn't lose interest in her, and Holly even apologizes to Greg about the incident. *After her most important appearance in The Last Straw, many of Greg’s classmates look very much similar to Holly only with some minor detail. This may be because Jeffrey Chang once said that to Greg, all girls look the same. * She possibly makes a cameo in Hard Luck, as Greg when imagining his future, he can be shown with a woman who he is married to and she has the same color of hair as Holly, it is unknown if it was her or not because Greg in The Last Straw says he lost interest in her after she thought he was Fregley. *The design for Holly Hills in the books has led most people to believe that Holly Hills is a character in many of the books. This may not be true, as the design is somewhat generic, leading to many girls in the books resembling Holly. *In The Third Wheel, she can be seen on Greg‘s relationship chart showing she likes Bryce Anderson. Gallery (Holly Hills) Holly.PNG Holly HiIIs.png HollyBadge.gif Vineta-3-2.png Diary of a Wimpy Kid Dog Days 2.jpg GregsRelationshipChart.png For more images, see: Holly Hills/Gallery Gallery (Piper Matthews) She also appeared in the online version,but her name was Piper Matthews and she attended St. Peters school and her boyfriend was Ben Fielders, Greg's old best friend. Her sister was Lori Matthews (Online counterpart of Heather Hills) and her hair was also quite different. Capture 1.PNG|Ben telling false secrets about Piper to get Greg away from her. Capture.PNG|Piper as a roller skating couple with Ben Piper.png|link=http://www.funbrain.com/journal/Journal.html?ThisJournalDay=234&ThisPage=3#booktop Category:Middle School Students Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Greg's Crushes Category:Characters who appeared in The Last Straw Category:Greg Heffley's friends Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules (Film) Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days (Film) Category:Children Category:Antagonists Category:Characters who appeared in the Movie Diary Category:Characters who make Cameo Category:Characters who appeared in The Third Wheel Category:Westmore Middle School Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Characters